


Casey At The Bat

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation in Shower, Sports, Voyeurism(sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey plays softball. Elizabeth watches. It shouldn't be sexy, but it kinda is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey At The Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel to 'Waking Up In Vegas.' Casey and Elizabeth are an unlikely pairing, but that's why I like them.

The detectives and attorneys who came into Elizabeth Donnelly's courtroom had gotten together and formed an unofficial softball team, playing against local businesses on weekends. With a few exceptions, they weren't good enough to be n a league, but they had fun and it inspired camaraderie. Lawyers and cops didn't always get along, so anything that promoted harmony was a good thing as far as Elizabeth was concerned.

She'd come to a game initially because she had an afternoon to kill, and she'd chatted amiably with the spouses of the players while the game went on. Her interest in sports was moderate at best, but it was a nice day for being outside. Someone had brought a cooler of bottled water, and she was sipping from a plastic container when Casey Novak stepped up to the plate. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, the bat over her shoulder.

The judge hadn't expected much at first. She knew that the ADA had played some softball in college, but with the passage of time those skills must have become rusty. And her height had always made her seem a little clumsy and awkward when she was presenting a case. That might have been those ridiculous heels, though. They made her legs look wonderful, but they were hardly practical.

So when the brunette hit the ball with a resounding _Crack!_ , then dropped the bat and sprinted towards first base, Elizabeth was startled. That tall frame paid off once Casey was running, and the ungainliness she'd seen in court was replaced by grace and speed. She moved like a gazelle.

After that, she began to make room to see the games. One afternoon a week wasn't an imposition, and Casey's athleticism was a revelation. She could hit and pitch as if she hadn't missed a step since college, and if Elizabeth's eyes were irresistibly drawn to the way those fitted pants molded to her thighs and ass, that could hardly be helped. It was especially pronounced when she'd take up the catcher's position behind home plate. Sometimes, her buttocks would tense and flex just before she swung the bat. The judge started to wear slacks after the third game. The seam provided pleasant friction when she crossed her legs.

Things otherwise remained the same. Off the field, Casey seemed awkward again, but every now and then Elizabeth would see flashes of agility, and she wondered ow she'd missed them before. Maybe she just hadn't been looking closely enough.

She began to wonder what the other woman's body would look like without clothes. Especially when she was sliding into home plate, little puffs of dust kicking up as she beat the tag. In the shower, those thoughts came in handy. Elizabeth would be soaping herself up under the hot spray, and a random image of Casey's backside inside those cotton pants would flash through her brain, and she'd end up pumping three fingers in and out of herself and the water hitting her clit until a long, low moan echoed off of the bathroom walls. She hadn't gotten herself off in the shower in ages, not since she'd started taking in those games, but Casey's biteable ass got her across the finish line every time.

The weather was cooling off now that fall was turning into winter, and Elizabeth knew that it would be too cold to play softball soon. She would have to find another way to spend those occasional Saturdays. The team from a nearby pizza place had won the game that day, and hand shakes and shoulder slaps were still being exchanged as people stood around in small clusters. The judge was looking for her keys when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Enjoy the game, Liz?"

She glanced up, and there was Casey in all her dusty glory. Her pants were smudged with dirt, and her ponytail had come slightly loose. There was a small blue towel around her neck. The older woman hadn't even realized the ADA had known she was there.

"Yes, I did," she said with aplomb. "I've been watching you play."

"Yeah, I know you've been watching me."

Casey said it without rancor, and the other woman let herself smile just a bit. "Yes, well, you're very...athletic."

They looked at each other, and after a minute the prosecutor said, "Some of us were going out for margaritas. To drown our sorrows. Winter's almost here, that means we won't be able to play for a while."

"Mmm."

"You want to come along? There's always room for one more. We could talk about this watching you've been doing."

It was like having her shower fantasy dangled in front of her, and Elizabeth almost blushed. Naked. Naked Casey. Being naked _with_ Casey. Was her ass as biteable as it looked?

"I'll buy the first round of drinks. Depending on how much you want to talk, I could get us a separate pitcher."

"I'll drive." Casey started towards the lot where the cars were parked, and the older woman fell in step beside her. Their hands brushed together, and Elizabeth took a risk and interlocked her fingers with the younger woman's. And breathed easier when the prosecutor responded in kind.

Some fantasies could come to fruition.


End file.
